Sierra McKinnison
Sierra McKinnison is the Demi-goddess child of the god Poseidon. She is fifth Demi-god of the new era to discover her heritage and her powers. She is known as the Tidal Force of Poseidon and the Fractal god host of Vergil. And part of two godly trios, the first containing Lucas and June, and the second containing Zane and June. Character History Sierra was born to single mother, who despite times being hard worked day and night to support her daughter. Sierra's mother had told her that her father had died before her birth in order to spare her the pain of thinking she was abandoned by her father, although Poseidon was always looking out for Sierra in his own way. Sierra became a bit of a tomboy during her youth and it was a coping mechanism to protect herself from the harshness of the world, as her mother was always working, Sierra had to raise and look after herself most of the time. Her mother when she was younger placed Sierra in gymnastics classes at which she excelled but as she grew older, she quit the classes knowing how much her mother was spending on classes, but she still however practiced at the local playground. While hanging out at the local playground Sierra also started to hang around with some of the tougher kids in the area, through them she learned to fight and not to show weakness. So even though she has a compassionate soul, it is often hidden beneath a cool icy exterior. One day however, while at school the school lawnmowers and copiers went berserk and started killing the students, they were hunting Demi-gods, like herself, Lucas Straybury and June Mell. It was then with the appearance of Ricardo Recinto, Amber Lamps and Phillip Lamps, three Demi-gods that came to their rescue. It was then it was revealed to them that they were Demi-gods unlocking a small fraction of their power that allowed him to help them fight off the mechanical enemies. It was then later explained to the group, that Geir, The god of revolution and radical change, in this century was powerful enough to lead a coup against the old gods and was starting with the Greek ones. The Olympians, and other minor deities were nowhere to be found, and it was upto the demi-god children to defeat Geir and his progenies. Ricardo, Amber and Phillip had already journeyed into the Fold to the seat of the Greek Gods, to the mythical Mount Olympus and been accepted by their parents symbols of power, allowing them to access their godly powers. Others had tried before, only to end up dead or never to return. Sierra, with her newfound demi-god friends Gabriel, Lucas and June journeyed deep within the fold to discover their divine heritage. At the end of the journey, Sierra learned that her father was the god of the sea, Poseidon. Upon learning this and being blessed by her father, Sierra gained access to her innate powers and used them to fight against Geir and free the gods from their imprisonment. Sierra used always keep her hair tied up beneath her hat, but after discovering who she really was and who exactly her divine parentage was, she now allows her hair some breathing space from beneath her hat. After the war, Lucas, Sierra's closest friend and ally, had gone on a mission with their friend Gabriel DiCelo to ancient Egypt, to find away to awaken the strength within the Angelo Siblings and fight off the Norse led Demi-gods, while on this journey he had been changed, but also come back with the great powers of a Fractal God. Although these powers were temperamental and dangerous at times, even causing Lucas to become overwhelmed by his own power, causing chaos in their camp for a while, the time eventually came when the Norse Demi-gods learning of the weakness of the Greco-Roman decided to attack. The Norse demi-gods were more powerful than the Greek ones due to the fact they possessed more divine energy innately than their Mediterranean cousins, as well as being the children of Gods, Norse Demi-gods as they grow older become full Gods themselves. After facing this threat, and with the now tyrannical Lucas edging closer to an all out war, Sierra, June and Zane being children of the big three, decided to emulate Lucas, they ventured deep within the fold, past the time of Greek Gods into the deepest corners, to a time of forgot gods. While in these forgotten realms in exchange for helping the old gods maintain their existence and passing the tests put forward by them, Sierra and the others were rewarded with their blessing. Sierra gained the blessing of वेर्गिल् (Sanskrit: Vergil), Vergil in his realm was the god of the Moon and Ice, child of the God of darkness and the closest match to Sierra's inherent powers, turning her into the Fractal God of Vergil. Sierra and the others then returned to fight the Norse demi-gods Laura Thorsdorffer, Andrew Lokison and Ian Odinson. After this during the rise of the Wytchborne, Sierra recruits Lucas again and together with her Demi-god brethren they defeated the Witches and averted disaster. Powers and Abilities Sierra's abilities as a demi-god naturally include super/peakhuman strength, stamina, durability and agility. Her weapon of choice are two long bronze daggers. As a child of Poseidon Sierra, is empowered by drinking water or being in contact with water. Sierra embodies the tidal force of Poseidon and as such her innate powers include that of controlling and manipulating water. By invoking her Fractal god powers of the god Vergil (वेर्गिल्) she gains access, refraction/reflection abilities of light (creating crystal moonlight) as well as refraction of energy combined with control and manifestation of Ice. Sierra's Artefact, her prized pendant she offered up as a sacrifice to her father was returned after being blessed with the energy of Poseidon. While she is wearing the pendant, she has the ability to survive indefinitely under water as well as summon and control any number of sea creatures and equine beasts. All character rights and privileges belong to 'Kuno' Category:Infinity